He was there for her
by Princess Noodle
Summary: Gou goes through some harsh realization of her feelings for Sousuke just after Rin's graduation. Some angst, hurt and comfort, little baby Gou and Sousuke fluff, and of course a dash of romance. Finally it has become a multi chapter fic! Read, review! Only slight RinHaru, focus mainly on SouGou
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a SouGou fic, and I think it turned out pretty good, maybe a little more feels-induced but whatever. I haven't decided if I want to continue this or not, it depends how many people enjoy it but I am already writing more so we'll see**  
**Anyway, without further adu,**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_He was there for her_

_His smile made the butterflies in her stomach flutter_

_And he shattered her heart as he walked away._

Gou ran up to her brother on his graduation day, the rest of the Iwatobi team hot on her trail, ready to congratulate Rin.

"Onii-chan!" She called and tried to discreetly search for a familiar head of black hair but when she couldn't find anyone she proceeded to tackle her brother in a loving hug.

Everyone crowded around and patted him on the back.

"Rin, congratulations, let's go out of dinner," a feminine voice asked from behind the 6 friends.

Gou spun around to see her mother, "Okaa-san!" Both she and Rin said in slight surprise. Their mother was rarely home, leaving Gou home alone most days and nights.

"Come on, bring your friends and let's eat!"

Everyone sat around the table while Mrs. Matsuoka tried to make small talk with Haru. Gou and Rin nearly died of laughter as the uncomfortable teen tried to dodge her questions and he shot them pleading looks.

Makoto eventually came to his rescue, and the dinner went on smoothly.

"Oh! That reminds me, Rin?" The boy in question looked up from his spicy noodle dish, "Where's Sousuke? He graduated from Samezuka as well, right?"

Slurping up the rest of his noodles, he shrugged, "He didn't come to the ceremony, and he moved out of the dorms as soon as classes ended."

No one noticed Gou's attentiveness, not the look of hurt flashing across her face when she realized that he had left without even considering saying good bye.

Gou suddenly wanted to leave as soon as possible. She begged that the team wouldn't want to stick around too long, she wanted to go home with her mother, and her brother and sleep the night away. Though she didn't know why she felt this way, it was similar to the way she felt when Rin left for Australia. It was something about Sousuke, the man who had stayed with her since elementary school even when her brother was too busy. The man who protected her from bullies, and from the nightmares when she was left all alone. He had become an honorary part of the Matsuoka family.

Luckily for Gou her mother needed to get up early the next morning so she had an excuse to leave right after dinner.

While saying her farewells to everyone she turned to leave with her mother, but before she could a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Mom, go on without her, I'll bring her home in a bit." Rin said, pulling his younger sister down a path in the opposite direction. His mother happily agreed and nearly skipped towards their house.

The team slowly split their separate ways until it was just Gou and Rin sitting on a swing set in a park about 15 minutes away from her home.

"So want to tell me what's wrong?" Rin asked casually.

Gou looked at him and couldn't bear to keep a smile on her face. It was hard to think that one boy could affect her so much, and she didn't like it but couldn't help but feel that way. "It's nothing." She looked away and began to swing herself.

"Like hell. I know you, Gou, and something is up. You're not your usual self." He speculated while staring off into space. "Did something happen?"

She sighed, he may be a shit older brother sometimes but he was always there to stick his nose in other people's business when he thought he could help. But in this situation Gou didn't want to tell him in fear that he would make fun of her.

There was also the fact that she didn't know how to process her own feelings or how they related to Sousuke much less try to explain them to Rin.

"Look I know it has something to do with Sousuke. Just spit it out," He said almost harshly.

It was a small thing but Gou was in no mood to deal with Rin's attitude. She abruptly stood from her swing and clenched her fists.

"How am I supposed to tell everything to you when I don't even know what's going on myself?!" She yelled facing forward and away from him. "Plus you never tell me anything! Why should I have to tell you what I'm thinking when you never do the same for me?!" Tears from years of pent up frustration collected in her eyes. "I can't think straight," She admitted quietly, "Why does everyone leave me?"

"Gou," Rin said quietly. "I know I've been a terrible older brother but I'm trying to get better. I want to help you."

Gou retreated to sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I don't know how to answer your question. Maybe I'm just upset that Sousuke left without saying anything. He was kind of like my older brother while you were gone."

"Tch," Rin said getting annoyed at her last statement, "So that's why you're upset? Sousuke left? What's the big deal?"

Gou stayed quiet for a moment, "He was always just there, there when no one else was. I think I might've-" She stopped mid-sentence not wanting to admit anything.

Rin stared at her but when she didn't look him in the eyes she glanced to the starry sky above them. "Gou, sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself, but the faster you do the easier it is on you. I should know, I spent years bottling up thoughts and emotions and feelings. It was difficult. And the longer I held it all in the angrier I'd be. Coming clean to yourself isn't an easy feat but once you do you feel better." He glanced at his younger sister who was watching him with something he couldn't quite place. "I'm going to be here for you no matter what now."

* * *

Gou laid in her bed contemplating the wise words her brother had spoken to her not an hour before hand. Maybe it would be a good thing to address her thoughts towards Sousuke because no matter how much she tried to ignore everything she still felt confused and frustrated.

She needed to address the flutter in her stomach whenever he was around.

The skip in her step when they walked together.

The rapid beating of her heart against her ribcage whenever he spoke to her.

Those kind eyes. His rare smile. His caring nature.

She screeched into her pillow. She didn't want to think of this.

The truth was too much for her to handle. And she didn't want to accept that maybe, a small part of her, had fallen in love with Sousuke Yamazaki.

Because that meant accepting that he had left her while simultaneously breaking her apart and he didn't even know.

_Mrs. Matsuoka didn't see this coming. She herself was feeling a bit teary as she bid her son farewell at the airport, however her emotions didn't even compare to the young girl in her arms positively crying her eyes out._

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She yelled over and over and the woman nearly ran from the airport as to stop from causing a ruckus around her._

"_Shh, my little princess, it'll be okay, Rin will be back sooner than you know it," She tried to comfort but all she got was a hiccup and sob._

_Gou buried herself further into her mother's embrace, trying to take comfort in it but maybe he wasn't going to come back. Maybe he would be just like daddy and never return. Her mother always said that everything was going to be okay then too._

_It was nearing dinner time and Gou had taken a nap curled on the couch but upon waking up had begun sobbing again._

"_I want my Onii-chan," She pleaded walking up to her mother with her little hands rubbing at her watery eyes._

_It was then that a fire relit in Mrs. Matsuoka's eyes and she picked up the phone, calling a certain young man because if she couldn't get Rin then she would have to find the next best thing._

_A knock resounded at the door and the mother moved the small girl off her lap and watched as she curled up again while snuggling Rin's blanket from off his bed. It was heart breaking for her to watch and she hoped the visitor would be of some help._

"_Good evening Sousuke," She said lovingly as she ushered him into the house, "Sorry to call you out here but I'm really worried."_

_He shrugged his shoulders and walked confidently into the house and turned into the living room, immediately spotting one Gou Matsuoka shaking with the force of her crying, wrapped in a dark blue and red blanket._

"_Gou-chan?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?"_

_She untangled herself from the blanket and sat up to look at Sousuke. Her hair was in disarray and her face was red from crying so much. "Onii-chan is-" She stopped to hold in a sob as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I want my Onii-chan!" She yelled and Sousuke was sitting down, pulling her into his arms in a flash._

_They sat there like that for a long while and Gou had finally drifted into a light sleep before Mrs. Matsuoka walked in with a tray of snacks._

"_I couldn't think of anyone who could possibly calm her down," She said placing the tray on the small table. "I really appreciate your help." She moved to try and ease Gou from his arms but he tensed._

"_I don't mind sitting here with her," He said somewhat embarrassed. "Plus I'm afraid she'll wake up."_

_The mother looked at him with kind eyes, "She has to wake up sometime, and you can't always be there."_

"_I don't think I could leave her."_

_Mrs. Matsuoka smiled and ruffled his hair before leaving the room._

_Everything was silent and Sousuke nearly closed his eyes before a small voice made its way to his ears._

"_Promise?"_

_He smiled and hugged her just a little tighter, "I promise I won't leave you."_

Gou Matsuoka lay perfectly still, she didn't want the memories but that one made her unexplainably bitter.

"Liar."

* * *

**So there it is, the end, tell me if you thought it was too, angst-y. I try to stay away but I can't, but anywho, like I mentioned before I do have more of this written out and I'm just lookin' to see how much attention this gets.**

**If it should stay a one shot or be a little longer.**

**To give you an idea about where this story would be headed though I'll just say that there is a 5 year time skip and some light RinHaru because how could I not? And Sousuke would appear (obviously) and at the end they would get together because they belong together. However you'll have to read to find out how, which means telling me that you think it's worth some more chapters! So go forth! **

**Anyway, later peeps! I look forward to hearing from you!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your prayers have been answered! This is getting more chapters and finally this SouGou fic is developing.**

**Give me some feedback, and I REALLY want you to enjoy this fic as much as you did the first chapter**

**You guys are great!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

Years passed, 5 to be exact, and Gou got over it, simply dismissing it as another Rin Australia thing and now she was a very successful early childhood educator and childhood therapist. She specialized in helping young children get over loss or abandonment and she was very good at getting through to the children and helping them understand what was happening around them.

"Miss Matsuoka?" A friendly voice asked from behind her. Gou had run past the reception desk with a bagel in her mouth, running late for an appointment. She stopped and retreated back to the receptionist.

"Yes, Yanako-san?" She asked hurriedly.

"I just wanted to ask you if you could take Hana-san's 3 o'clock appointment. She can't make it and it's a new client so there's no data anyway. It's a young boy, Tsubasa-kun I believe."

Gou swallowed a mouthful of the bread and smiled, "Of course! Saya-chan finished her therapy so that slot has been open for a while now."

Yanako gave her thanks and then told Gou to get to her appointment before she was really late.

Three pm rolled around sooner than she wanted and the nerves bundled up that came with a new client.

She heard a knock on the door, "Come in," She responded calmly.

"It's just me," Yanako said and opened it, "Tsubasa isn't here yet, I just wanted to drop off his folder. Just a bit of family data and basic background stuff." She explained and placed it down, "I better go to make sure they are greeted. I believe his father is bringing him."

Gou nodded and Yanako left. Taking a quick look she skimmed through the words on the page, she liked to learn things about the children from them, but it did help to know trigger points and things to tread lightly on. Another knock was heard just as her eyes wandered to his full name, printed neatly at the top of the page:

Tsubasa Yamazaki

The door opened, and her head snapped up to watch the broad shouldered man walk into the room holding the hand of a small dark haired boy. The breath caught in her throat and she had to force herself to stay calm and keep the eye contact. Standing from her desk she put on a smile and purposely looked to the child.

"Welcome, you must be Tsubasa," He looked up from his position in utter terror before relaxing slightly, most likely due to Gou's natural motherly nature. Then she pointedly looked to Sousuke who had finally gave a glance in her direction.

She walked around the edge of the desk and kneeled in front of Tsubasa trying to get to his height, "Are you ready to have some fun?" She asked him cheerfully and his lips curled into a microscopic smile. She then rose to her feet and tilted her head to meet Sousuke's gaze. "Hello Yamazaki-san." She said simply and moved on, "These are some of the papers that you are going to have to look over and sign while I have the session with Tsubasa-kun. You are welcome to sit with his first session but we do recommend against it as children tend to open up and not rely on their parents when they aren't around. That being said we do ask you stay in the building, as sometimes a child might need the comfort and it usually calms them knowing that you are right outside the door if they need you."

"Of course, Matsuoka-san," He said, a little taken aback by her business professional side. He hadn't seen her in 5 years and obviously a lot had happened but he couldn't help but feel like she was treating him coldly.

"Now Tsubasa-chan, why don't you say good bye to daddy and we can play a game," She asked him.

Tsubasa looked up at his father then back at Gou and nodded, releasing his father's hand and taking a step closer to Gou.

"Is there anything I need to be made aware of? Allergies, medical conditions, habits, etc." She asked Sousuke casually while leading the child towards the couch and table with board games set up on it.

Sousuke didn't miss a beat before answering, "I don't know."

Gou had finished settling Tsubasa down with a few race cars and a small track and she stared at him, "How can you not know?" She gasped at her condescending voice, "I didn't mean to say it like that, forgive me, I think I just need some more information on the subject." She turned to Tsubasa once more, "Sweetie, do you mind if I have a talk with daddy before we talk?" He shrugged and continued playing but frequently glanced in their direction.

Sitting at her desk she gestured for Sousuke to sit across from her, "I think we need to talk. How long have you been in Tsubasa's life?" She knew it couldn't have been that long, however it was enough time for Tsubasa to become trusting of him.

"His mother dropped him off to be about 3 months ago. I didn't even know he existed so imagine my shock," He chuckled dryly. "His mother was one of my old girlfriends from college and she left promptly after giving him to me. His daycare advised I bring him here after an episode one day."

Gou nodded along and tried not to take on a pitying look, he was so obviously lost with a child. "I see, so you were recommended to come here. That usually signifies that something is seriously wrong. Now Yamazaki-san, do you believe he needs help?"

"I think he could benefit from it. He's not a bad kid but he needs some guidance and I don't know how to provide it for him." He said honestly.

"I think that's all I need to know from you. The rest I'll get from him." She said and kindly asked him to leave while Tsubasa waved to him.

Sousuke sat in the lobby, he had no idea he would ever meet up with Gou, let alone that she would be his kid's therapist. Seeing someone from so long ago made his head spin and reopened old wounds making dead feelings rise into his chest again. Why had he ever left her?

An hour later Sousuke was being hugged by little arms and he couldn't help the smile from seeping through.

"Yamazaki-san, I do hope you continue to bring Tsubasa to me," Gou said sincerely and then addressed Tsubasa. "Hey sweetie, let's play and talk lots more next week, okay?"

Tsubasa then hugged Gou around her neck and nodded vigorously.

Gou headed out at 4:45 pm, going towards her brother's house for dinner and to tell him exactly what happened today. She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of Sousuke being a father, what was he even doing now? Did he go to university? She wanted answers but she wasn't there to give him therapy, she was there solely for Tsubasa, and for Tsubasa his world consisted of his mother for the first 3 years of his life and after he was roughly thrown into the incapable hands of Sousuke, she left.

No wonder the kid had some problems. He spent his entire life only knowing one thing before it was taken away from him for him to never see it again. She felt bad, but the way he trusted Sousuke instead of shunning him was comforting. At least it meant Sousuke was trying.

She arrived and knocked on the door only for Haru to open the door and two little figures jump out from behind him.

"Auntie Gou!"

"Auntie Kou!"

They both shouted and she bent to give both her niece and nephew a big hug.

"Mizu, Sakura. Mind your manners," Haru said expressionlessly.

"Yes daddy." They said and stumbled back into the house to whatever they were doing before.

Gou walked forward and gave him a hug, which he awkwardly tried to return, then bounded into the house herself looking for signs of her brother.

Rin and Haru had been together for as long as Gou cared to remember, and just last spring they had successfully adopted Mizu and Sakura, the crazy twins as the agency called them. Mizu, the girl, had dark pink hair and always seemed to rile her brother, Sakura, up even more than he did to her. Rin always gave into their childishness while Haru had an unsurprising calming effect making them perfect together.

She found her brother laying on the couch with the twins in front of him on the floor playing a racing game on the TV.

"Hey Rin," She said casually and sat near his feet watching as the twins played dirty to get ahead of each other. Haru sat next to Rin's stomach and her brother instantly put and arm around his waist making Gou smile at the two of them.

In the end she decided not to tell them about her encounter with Sousuke, either for their benefit or for hers she didn't know. All Gou wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed.

**Well there you have it, next chapter up in a week, probably earlier, I already have it all written out so you guys can get me to update it faster by reviewing! **

**Again give me some feedback I'm doing this for you. Tell me what you like or dislike in the new developments of the story**

**Thanks so much you guys!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops! Has it already been that long? SORRY!**

**Hope you forgive me with this new chapter**

**But good news! I got the entire story finished! No way I'm abandoning this story, don't worry!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

A week passed and Gou was fussing with her hair for the umpteenth time that morning, trying extra hard to put some effort in her appearance, but at the same time still look casual. It was just like middle school when she tried to impress Sousuke every day. But this was different, they were adults and she wasn't going to be seeing him for more than a couple minutes.

So why didn't she walk away from the mirror, and why, when she appeared for work, did she have make up on and have her hair up in a bun?

The thought was lost on her when at 3 o'clock on the dot Tsubasa and Sousuke walked into her open office.

"Tsubasa-chan! Yamazaki-san," She greeted warmly. She thought she saw Sousuke tense but dismissed the thought as soon as Tsubasa smiled at her. "Why don't we get started right away? What do you want to play this time?"

Sousuke let his son's hand go and he stepped out into the lobby, idly reading a newspaper, however thinking over and over what exactly he had rehearsed in the last week.

_'Do you want to go get coffee sometime?'_

_'Do you want to grab a coffee later?'_

_'Do you want to have dinner sometime?'_

He shook his head and pushed a hand through his hair. No matter how he said it she wasn't going to agree. They now had a strictly professional relationship made clear by the way she wouldn't address him by his name like she used to.

Gou watched Tsubasa draw and tried to push her own thoughts away, she was at work and she had to be professional.

"Tsubasa-chan, what are you drawing?" She asked him softly and he held it up.

It was a picture of a woman with blue hair and a little boy with black hair surrounded by trees and a house off to the side, "My mommy and me." He explained, "We lived in a house really far away from here with grandma and grandpa."

"Do you miss her?"

He leaned his head on his hand, "Ya, but now I have daddy so it's not so bad."

"Is daddy doing his best?" Tsubasa nodded and Gou smiled, "What do you like to do with daddy?"

Tsubasa stopped colouring his new paper in thought, "He takes me to the park a lot, and to daycare. He says he has to work a lot, but I don't mind. He made me pancakes for breakfast today and it was reeeeeally good." He babbled while continuing to colour.

"Well that's good," She paused, this kid was really easy to talk to. She wondered what exactly could've happened in daycare to have them recommend he come to a therapist. She could easily look in the file or simply call the center but that was against her way of work. "Tsubasa-chan?"

"Ya, Matsouka-san? He asked stumbling over her last name a bit. He paused his colouring and turned to her.

"Do you know why you come and see me every week?"

"No," He seemed confused and began shuffling his feet nervously, "Is it because I was bad?"

Gou smiled softly, "No of course not, I don't think any little girl or boy could be bad. Do you think they can be?"

"Misaki-chan at daycare gets lots of time outs because she's bad lots," Tsubasa replied.

Gou moved in closer and sat on the floor in front of Tsubasa, "But does Misaki-chan know what she's doing is bad?"

Tsubasa stared at her for a moment, "I don't know."

"That's okay," She spoke. "Can you tell me more about daycare?"

Tsubasa avoided her eyes and shook his head.

"Oh?" She said with a little surprise in her voice, usually he complied with things she asked about. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged and turned back to the little table to colour.

Gou didn't want to pry too much so she stayed silent for a while.

This is something she should bring up to Sousuke after the session.

She leaned back casually, "Tsubasa-chan?" He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile, "When I was little my mommy stayed home with me and my big brother while my daddy went to work. Did your mommy stay home with you when you were at the house with your grandparents?"

He nodded, "We played all the time."

"My mommy played with me, too. But then my daddy went somewhere far away and she had to start working. My big brother went to school and I had to go to daycare and it was really different, right?"

He nodded again.

"But I made lots of friends there and I liked the ladies taking care of me. I would go home every day and tell my mommy what happened at daycare. Do you tell your daddy about your day?"

Tsubasa shook his head, "I don't like daycare."

Gou put on a surprised face, "How come you don't like daycare?"

He looked down again, "The other kids are mean and so are the grown-ups."

"What do they do? Maybe I can help," Gou asked hoping Tsubasa would open up this time.

"They told me I was bad and one of the big kids said that was why my mommy left me," His voice was getting shaky but he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Gou had to admire his efforts.

"Tsubasa-chan, it's okay to cry," She soothed, "Do you want me to get daddy?"

He hiccuped and shook his head, "I don't want daddy to know I'm crying." He hands turned into little fists on the table, one with a crayon inside and they shook as he tried to stop from crying.

"Okay I won't get daddy." He seemed relieved but he was still very tense, "You can cry don't worry I won't tell."

The first tear rolled down his cheek and he began sobbing. He crossed his arms on the table and cried into them.

"Tsubasa-chan I'm going to put my arm around you, okay?" Gou asked in a soft voice. She didn't get an answer, not really expecting one. She tentatively put a hand on his back and rubbed up and down in a steady rhythm.

Eventually Tsubasa lifted his head and nearly fell into Gou's arms, searching for a hug.

Their session ended five minutes ago and Gou was aware that soon Sousuke would come knocking on the door asking if it was okay to leave. She was nearly at the source of the problem, he had brought up his mother himself and that was a great start. By her estimation next week should be the last week before the road to recovery where she began to implement coping techniques, which is easier said than done for a child.

The child in her arms was reduced to sniffling and slight shaking, "Tsubasa?" He nodded against her chest, "Are you okay?" He nodded, "Was that a good cry? Do you feel a little better?" He nodded again and sat up in her lap. "See? It's okay to cry, it makes you feel better if you let it out." She paused to smile at him and rub his back a little bit. "It's time to leave soon though, so I think we should let daddy in and you can tell him about daycare. What do you think?"

Tsubasa nodded but clung to Gou when she attempted to stand him up. She sighed softly, hugged him again and hit the button on the desk.

"Yanako-san? Can you send in Yamazaki-san for me? Thank you."

She got no response from her but soon a knock was heard and the door opened slowly. Sousuke stood in the doorway.

"Tsubasa-chan, what would you like to say?"

He turned in her arms to look at Sousuke, Gou sent him a silent message to smile instead of staying straight faced. Tsubasa twiddled his thumbs, "I, uh, I don't want to," He paused and looked at Gou who gave him a smile, "I don't want to go to daycare anymore."

Sousuke walked forwards and sat on the ground with them, "I have to work though, you can't stay home alone."

Tsubasa turned back into Gou's chest in defeat, "Yamazaki-san, I think what needs to be done is he needs a new daycare. What do you think Tsubasa-chan?"

He nodded, "I want one that I like. I want to make friends and come home with stories like Matsouka-san did."

Sousuke looked a little confused and Gou told him to brush it off, "Okay, how about tomorrow we go look at new places? And you can pick out the one that you like." He suggested and Tsubasa crawled into his lap agreeing.

Gou smiled at them and finally got up to stretch her legs, "Well I guess that concludes our session for today-

"There was actually something I would like to talk about with you," Sousuke blurted out.

Gou stood behind her desk and nodded, "Hey Tsubasa, since you were so good today why don't you go ask Yanako-san for a treat?"

Sousuke shuffled him out, "And don't forget to say please and thank you."

He closed the door almost all the way and sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm glad you wanted to talk, I had something I needed to report to you as well," Gou said scribbling on a piece of paper before shoving it into one of the many files on her desk. "I don't think that the staff at Tsubasa's current daycare are bad people, but I think he's not getting the support her needs from them. Be it because of the amount of children or the ages I'm not sure. I do have some daycares in the area that are joined with our company, and some that are not but I think they would help him a lot more."

"Of course," He took the list once she had extended her hand across the desk.

"Oh and if you mention that we sent you, you'll likely get a discount." She said happily. "So what did you want to talk with me about?"

He shuffled around a bit and Gou noticed that Tsubasa got that from him. "I actually just wanted to know how you were doing. I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact," He said nervously.

Gou didn't really know what to say, she couldn't just call him out for abandoning her after he graduated when he obviously didn't know anything of her feelings. She was very unsure of what exactly to do in this situation. "I-I'm fine. I was a little shocked," Understatement, "When you left without telling anybody," She trailed off and looked off to the side.

Sousuke scratched the back of his head, "Ya I regret that, I had to leave the morning before the ceremony to catch a flight at 3am. It was pretty brutal, I didn't say bye to anyone."

Gou nodded, "Rin was pretty pissed, and you missed one hell of a dinner, my mom was even there."

"Wow, ya I guess I did miss a party."

The air sat between them, slowly growing stale before Tsubasa burst through the door.

"Look Yanako-san gave me a lollipop!"

**Am I forgiven?**

**Read and Review! **

**Love,**

**PrincessNoodle**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long on this update! I totally forgot!**

**HOWEVER, my lack of reviews made it easy to forget this story so you may need to change that.**

**Thank goodness I got two wonderful reviews from PixieDustRed** **and BluePixieKimiko**

**Bow down to them, they are the reason you are getting this chapter.**

**With that being said, I love all my readers so I hope you enjoy this.**

**As for the original story I have decided to add new scenes into it so I'm actually still working on it for the time being but fear not, it will be done very soon.**

**As always happy reading!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

Sousuke looked over the list Gou had given him, that was certainly not the way he had pictured that conversation going. Tsubasa swung his legs off the chair as he sat at the dinner table, waiting for Sousuke to scoop some spaghetti into a bowl for him.

"I like Matsouka-san. She's really nice," He commented absentmindedly, "You even like her."

Sousuke placed the bowl in front of him, "What do you mean?"

Tsubasa look a big bite, "Because you always smile around her." He swallowed before continuing, "She's easy to smile with."

Did he really?

The next day as promised Sousuke took Tsubasa on a trip to all the daycares, starting with the ones close to home and on the way to his work. Most Tsubasa, liked a couple Sousuke didn't like, and they both agreed on one by the end of the day and he started tomorrow.

Little steps daycare and after school care had been the one closest to them. It had structure, learning stations and a separate section for after school care (it had concerned Sousuke since Gou had said the different ages may have been a problem). They had optional lessons (like pre-school) during all hours of the day and every Thursday they did an outdoor adventure which he was told was different than their normal outdoor activities.

And as said, when he mentioned Gou's name they gave him a discount.

Gou sank into a hot bath as soon as she got home. The water relaxed her muscles and the scents calmed her. She thought she would fall asleep in the tub before her phone rang through the silence.

Drying a hand she picked it up before it could go to voicemail, "Hello?"

"Hey Gou- Hi Auntie Gou/Kou!" Rin said before the twins interrupted him. "Get down! I need to talk to Gou for a minute and then I'll give the phone to you!" He sighed and Gou had to hold in a laugh, "Sorry, they are such trouble makers. Anyways, I had a favor to ask for you."

Gou rolled her eyes, "Of course you do, god forbid you call to say hi."

"Hey I'm a better big brother than that!" Rin whined. "I need you to pick up the twins after school for me on Friday. PLEASE?"

Gou grabbed a towel and stood up out of the bath, "Okay I guess I can do that, where are you and Haru going to be?"

"On a date."

"Like always, why do you always call me?"

Rin paused, "Because you're always free."

"So I get stuck watching the kids because I'm single?"

"Exactly."

She hung up.

Rin looked down at his phone, "She hung up."

Two identical whines filled the air and cries of wanting to talk to Auntie were all Haru could hear from his bath on the next floor up.

As promised on Friday Gou found herself leaving the office at 4:00 to pick up Mizu and Sakura from their afterschool care, luckily her last client of the day was easy and had even left a little early. Finally finding a parking spot among the other cars she stepped into the facility and shivered under the harsh air conditioning.

"Hi I'm here for Mizu and Sakura Matsouka," She said uncertainly, "I'm their aunt Gou Matsouka."

"Oh yes, their father had said that you were picking them up today, they are just down the hall and to the right."

Gou thanked the receptionist and walked down the brightly lit hall and took a right into a game room.

"Auntie Gou/Kou!" The twins' shrieks were heard throughout the entire building as they jumped up from their game of connect4 to hug around her waist.

"Hi guys, how was school?"

"Boring."

"Lame. What's for dinner?"

"Stir-fry."

She held their hands as she guided them out of the game room, being sure they had their backpacks and jackets and down the hall towards reception.

"Matsouka-san!"

"Tsubasa-chan?" Gou whipped around in confusion.

"Gou-san?"

"Sousuke-san?" Gou questioned in even deeper confusion.

"Mizu-chan and Sakura-chan!" The twins yelled together throwing their arms up. Gou shushed them and walked over to Tsubasa.

"Hi Tsubasa-chan, is this your new daycare?" She asked him after bending down to his level.

He nodded enthusiastically, "Ya! My room is over there." He pointed to the opposite corner of the building than where she had grabbed the twins.

"Wow that sounds fun! Do you like it here?" He nodded again. "Well that's good," Gou stood up, "These are my niece and nephew, Mizu and Sakura. Twins, this is Tsubasa from work and his father."

Tsubasa hid slightly behind Sousuke and gave the twins a wave, which they returned happily.

"Gou, are these Rin's kids?" Sousuke questioned while staring at them as they tried to get Tsubasa to join in on a game of tag.

She nodded, "Little devils they are, they've had them for a year, adopted them and gave them a home. I can't even imagine the responsibility."

"Him and who?"

"Rin and Haru of course, they finally got together a year after graduation. Mizu, Sakura! We need to get going," She ordered and they came right to her side, dragging a smiling Tsubasa beside them.

"Can Tsubasa come over and play?"

"Please? We'll eat all the vegetables in the stir-fry!"

Gou looked between all three hopeful faces and then up to Sousuke who shrugged in return.

The vegetable deal seemed pretty tempting.

Gou sent out some nervous laughter and was about to speak when Sousuke did.

"We could all go out to a restaurant."

Sakura and Mizu got Tsubasa chanting with them, "Fam-ily rest-aur-rant," over and over again.

All Gou could do was stare at Sousuke. She really didn't know how to feel, either happy to be spending some time with Sousuke outside of work or whatever else for whatever reason.

Gou, Sousuke, Sakura, Mizu and Tsubasa all squeezed into a big booth at a family restaurant near the daycare center. The kids babbled on about something or other while Gou and Sousuke were left to their silence.

"So Rin and Haru?" Sousuke muttered while staring at the twins, "And they adopted?"

Gou nodded, "They thought it was time, and then they found these two and couldn't say no. They really do make a cute family."

"I didn't think they'd ever want kids," Sousuke stated while taking a sip from his coffee, "Haru especially."

"He got over it, he loves them now. He reads them books every night before bed and taught them how to swim."

"Of course."

The waitress came around to their table and Gou ordered for the twins and then herself while Sousuke ordered for himself and Tsubasa blurted out that he wanted ice cream.

"Food first then ice cream," Sousuke explained.

Tsubasa looked up at the waitress and curled deeper into Sousuke's side trying to hide. Then he flipped up the menu so that only Sousuke could see what he wanted.

"Chicken fingers and apple juice.

"Orange!"

"Orange juice."

The waitress left after asking if anyone wanted anything and then the kids went back to playing.

"So what about you? Do you want kids?"

Gou looked surprised and then glanced at the three beside her, "Sometime, but there's still a little bit I have to get done before I can think about that. Mainly start dating someone." She confessed.

Sousuke nodded, "Well it'd be easy for you, you already know everything."

Gou chuckled and moved a cup away from Sakura's flailing arms, "I'm sure that working and watching kids is very different from having your own."

Sousuke looked at Tsubasa, "Ya I guess it is different."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Gou stammered, "You're doing a great job for someone who didn't prepare at all. I mean usually people have at least 9 months to prepare but you had no time, and I think it's wonderful that you took on so much responsibly when you really didn't have to."

Gou had a thoughtful look on her face as Sousuke watched her. Her focus was on the kids in front of her as they laughed and drank their juice. She stirred her drink with the straw and he thought she was beautiful- not only by the way she looked, but by the way she thought and cared.

_'You're making me fall for you all over again.'_

**And that's all folks!**

**Have a wonderful week you beautiful weirdos and hopefully I'll have another chapter up sooner than last time... I think I say that every time and it never works.**

**But I swear to you, reviews help, I check my reviews for all my stories, looking for new ones so honestly, review please.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my wonderful readers!**

**I just uploaded this chapter but it did something really weird so I had to redo it all :(**

**Anyway, I figured that I get about 3 reviews a chapter (you know who you are) and I like that, hopefully you guys like this chapter, it's just a tiny bit shorter than other chapters but oh well.**

**Happy leap day! And happy birthday to all the leap year babies that may be reading my fics haha**

**Enjoy your day!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

They ended up staying at the restaurant for much longer than they thought and by the time they were leaving Tsubasa was having some difficulties staying awake. Even Sakura and Mizu were holding hands and staying quiet as the five of them walked along the street back to the daycare where they parked their cars.

"Well this was fun, right Sakura and Mizu?" Gou asked while glancing down at them. They both nodded and rubbed their eyes.

Sousuke was already carrying Tsubasa who was fast asleep, "Ya it was. We should do it again sometime."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm Tsubasa's therapist, I can't be having this kind of relationship with him, or you." Gou confessed.

Sousuke stayed quiet, "I guess that makes sense." He could bring Tsubasa to a different therapist in theory, but he didn't want him to think that Gou was leaving him too. Tsubasa seemed to have a bond with her already, he couldn't do that to him.

Gou's phone rang suddenly and the twins jumped in surprise. She looked at the screen and sighed, "Sorry I have to take this," She tapped the screen and brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

Sousuke looked to make sure that the noise hadn't woken Tsubasa up and then glanced at the twins who were watching Gou intently.

"Ah ya, we got sidetracked and went to a restaurant to eat," She paused, "Oh me, Sakura, Mizu, Tsubasa- He's a friend of theirs. And Sousuke, Tsubasa's dad."

Haru's eyes widened, "The same Sousuke?"

Rin's ears pricked up, "What?"

Haru held his hand out to silence him and listened to Gou's reply. "Sousuke was at dinner with them."

"WHAT?!" Rin roared and tore the phone away from his partner's ear, "Sousuke's there?!"

Gou held the phone away from her ear as Rin's shouts came from the phone, she was prepared for that. She chanced a look at the guy in question to see a smirk blossoming on his face.

"What? Yes of course he's being nice to me, what kind of ridiculous question is that?"

"Well last time you had an incident involving him it was because he left and broke your heart right?"

Gou blushed and avoided eye contact with Sousuke, "That isn't what happened! Anyway I'll give him your number so he can call you but I'm done with this conversation. I'm bringing the twins back tomorrow morning."

"Wait wait wait, before you hang up, why is he there in the first place?" Rin inquired. Haru leaned away for the information about to be unloaded onto Rin and the storm that was about to unfold in front of him

"Sousuke is Tsubasa's dad, the twins' friend." Gou stated and then hung up, unwilling to deal with him anymore. "Sorry about that, Rin and Haru were wondering how the twins were doing."

"No problem. Do you babysit for them often?"

Gou thought for a second, "About every second week, I love having them over."

She stopped in front of her car and loaded the twins in the back before turning to Sousuke who was still carrying Tsubasa.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday," Gou stated somewhat awkwardly.

Sousuke nodded, "And you're sure you don't want to do this again?"

She sighed and looked up at him through her lashes, "Of course I want to do this again, when I was seven you were the one who made me feel better about Rin leaving and I really trusted you. And then you left and, Sousuke! It's been five years and you're just back, like nothing happened." She paused, unimpressed with her own outburst, "I forced myself to move on from you, to stop staring at your name on my phone, stop hoping that it was you who was calling. And Rin was right pissed when you left, after he found out he wanted to beat you to death. It was different when you left after elementary school, you still called and came over sometimes, but I didn't have these feelings, I was 12." Tsubasa stirred and Gou put an ashamed hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry." She leaned down to look in the car to see the twins sleeping, using each other as pillows. "I have to go," She turn away.

"Wait, what feelings did you have?"

She couldn't look at him, "See this is why I never held it against you, but the more I think about it the more you don't deserve a way out. You left and that's fine but you didn't tell anyone, not even a good bye. And I was so caught up in figuring out exactly what I was starting to feel that I got hurt so much more than I should have." She opened the car door.

"But what were your feelings?"

She finally turned to look at him, "I fell in love with you."

As soon as the words left her mouth Sousuke's lips were on hers, Tsubasa safely tucked between them. Gou pulled back first very unsure how to react.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that. I'm sorry I left and dropped off the face of the Earth, that was selfish, I didn't want to put myself out there. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. And I know that our relationship has to stay professional but I wanted to do that just once." He confessed, "Please stay Tsubasa's counselor, he really loves you."

She cleared her throat, "Of course, I wouldn't want to leave him when he's so close to understanding."

Sousuke nodded and then took a step back, "I'll see you on Monday."

Gou laid both the twins down in their room at her house, "Good night you two. Love you."

She sighed and sank into her cushy couch with a glass of wine. Trying to understand her conversation with Sousuke was like trying to understand the physics of a cartoon, impossible. Was he saying that he had feelings for her too? Did he still? Gou couldn't remember if she kissed him back or not. She shook herself out of it, even if they both felt the same way right now she couldn't. It was against her morals as a professional, it was inappropriate to date someone who she was treating- or the parent of that someone.

Finishing her glass she decided to just go to sleep and deal with it in the morning. Gou briefly wondered when Mizu and Sakura were going to be picked up and then realized that she would have to deal with Rin and Haru's questioning.

**HAI HAI! Hope you liked this chapter! Especially with that little kiss :***

**Read and Review!**

**Happy leap day! (Again)**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovelies!**

**It's my birthday today! And as a thank you for making me finish this fic I'm giving you an extra looooooooooong chapter! OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS NOT INCLUDING THE NOTES!**

**Does anyone watch Haikyuu! here? Send me a PM if you wanted any one shots done... the only characters I can't really write about are Tsukki and Suga... I just can't. They can be side characters for sure but I would feel bad if they were written poorly as main characters. I'm also willing to do original characters, just give me a description (eye color, hair color, height and so on).**

**Anyway! Without further delay, enjoy this chapter!**

**And as always, review!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

Gou was up bright and early, opening curtains and going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the twins. She was halfway through her batch of pancake batter when the doorbell rang, she cursed flipped them over hastily and ran for the door.

Opening without looking through the peephole she called, "Hello?"

Before she even knew what was happening Gou was engulfed in a hug with nonstop questions being yelled into her ear. The weight was lifted from her as Haru pulled Rin back.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop him," He paused, "Is something burning?"

Gou cursed again and ran back into the kitchen where she flipped the pancakes onto a plate to find the bottom half blackened.

"Damn," She turned off the burner as Haru and Rin walked into the living room. "So what brings you two here?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"What happened last night?" Rin pressed and Gou finally sighed, giving in. The twins wouldn't be up for another hour so she had no distractions.

"Okay I'll tell you the whole story. See, two weeks ago-

"TWO WEEKS?!" Rin yelled.

-I got a new client at my office," Gou ignored his outburst and continued on, "his name was Tsubasa and before he walked in I never even realized that he was Sousuke's son. I found out that he was unexpectedly dropped into his hands and before that Sousuke had never even known he existed. Apparently an old college girlfriend is to blame but Sousuke didn't dwell on it. He came to me not even knowing it was me until I knew it was him. Tsuabsa had some kind of outburst at his old daycare and he was recommended to a therapist, AKA me. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't think he would even become part of my life. But when I picked up the twins I ran into them and we had dinner, that's when you called, and the twins like Tsubasa so they might be demanding a playdate sometime." She paused, "Last night we talked, we talked a lot and he apologized for leaving all those years ago and I might have gotten a little emotional at him."

Rin gave her a look saying 'of course you did', Haru shoved him, "She gets it from you, idiot."

"She does not! Who's the idiot here?"

Gou snickered, "Well anyway, we agreed not to see each other anymore, only for Tsubasa's meetings with me. I am a professional after all."

Rin stopped his assault on Haru and looked at her, "Don't you love him?"

Gou blushed and covered her face, "Of course not! It's been five years! I can't be that dumb as to hang on for so long to someone who obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Doesn't he?"

"I waited for Haru."

"Don't you mean I waited for you?"

Gou banged her hands on the coffee table in front of her, "It doesn't matter. I can't get involved with a patient, or their parents. Case closed."

"Fine," Rin relented.

The sound of fast uneven footsteps filled the room and soon two figures were launching themselves at Rin and Haru.

"Daddy!"

Gou smiled, thankful for the interruption and got up to prepare the finished pancakes for the five of them.

Gou hadn't given Sousuke Rin's number to call him but it wasn't long before they ran into each other. He and Haru greeted each other with indifference but Rin had to control his temper unless he wanted to have to find a new daycare for the twins.

Awkwardly enough Sousuke found himself sitting in Rin and Haru's living room the children playing in the twin's room.

Haru set down three cups of tea in front of them and took a sip from his.

"So," Sousuke started off, "How have you two been?"

Rin scoffed and looked away and Haru shook his head at him, "We've been okay. It surprised us how attached Mizu and Sakura have gotten to Tsubasa. They make friends easily but they've never felt the need to play with them outside of school or daycare."

"They took a liking to each other when Gou picked up the twins and we ran into each other."

Rin's ears pricked up, "We know," He said, finally talking to Sousuke, "And speaking of Gou, how do you feel about her?" His voice was sharp and Sousuke resisted the urge to flinch.

He didn't speak right away and Haru nearly looked at him in pity, Rin could be cruel sometimes. "I have to say that I didn't know how she felt about me back then. And I have a feeling that neither did you or you wouldn't have let me leave so early," He pointed out, "I wouldn't have left if I knew because I felt the same- and I still feel the same. When I saw her sitting behind that desk nearly a month ago I had to do a double-take. She looked just the same as she did in high school, beautiful." Sousuke paused, "And if it were up to me I would be dating her right now. But we can't because she is Tsubasa's therapist. And I respect the professional part of her but it's getting increasingly harder to just do nothing about it."

Rin blinked at his confession and Haru glanced at him as if to ask what he was going to do now.

Sousuke sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that all out there."

Rin got up and sat down beside him, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "I know what you mean, us Matsouka's tend to make everyone go crazy."

"Or tend to drive everyone crazy," Haru teased with a small smirk.

Rin glared back, "Anyway," He turned to Sousuke once more, "I don't really know how you feel, I mean I had to wait a hell of a long time for this loser," He said while throwing his thumb back to Haru who protested, "But I may have some good news."

Sousuke looked at both of the in confusion and when neither of them spoke he raised the question, "What is it?"

Rin smirked, "Tsubasa can't be in therapy forever, and from what I can tell he's a good kid who just needs help to get over some things and then guidance from there, which is what a parent usually does anyway. You can handle it I'm sure. Only one child must be easy," Rin commented, "Not that it's not difficult no matter how many. In any case Tsubasa doesn't seem like the kind of kid who would need lifelong help for his issues as long as he has support, which would be you. So getting back to my point," Both Sousuke and Haru rolled their eyes, "After he's done with his therapy then Gou is free to date you, if she so chooses to."

"If she still doesn't want to cross that line then that's up to her and you have to respect whatever she decides," Haru chimed in with a firm look.

"This is the most I've ever heard you talk, Nanase," He paused, "It is still Nanase isn't it?"

"Unfortunately until Japan changes the law it is illegal for us to get married, so yes it's still Nanase."

The doorbell chimed and Haru got up to answer it while Rin grinned, "I have some more good news for you my friend."

Sousuke was about to question him before he heard a feminine voice from the front door.

"You can thank me later," Rin smirked.

"Haru, why did my brother want me to come over so badly today?" Gou asked after they said their greetings, "Are you two going out?"

Haru merely shook his head and before she could venture further into their house he put his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you don't get mad at Rin."

She pouted with a frown, "Why? What has he done now?"

He didn't answer her, just sidestepped and allowed her out of the hall.

She saw Rin first and was about to question what Haru had just told her before a black head of hair caught her eye.

"Sousuke?"

He stood up to greet her, "Hey. Tsubasa is playing upstairs with Sakura and Mizu. I didn't know you were coming over."

Gou sighed, "Of course, some other," She pointed a glare at Rin, "human being pushed his big nose into this situation." Rin cowered slightly at her words and she sat down next to Sousuke who breathed out in relief that Gou knew her own family well enough to not blame him. "Well I guess since you got us here what did you want to do?"

The seven of them ended up going out bowling. The kids were set up in one of their 'kiddy lanes' with bumpers to make sure the ball most likely hit the pins. The adults were in the lane right next to them playing for real.

"Okay here's what's going to happen," Rin dictated, "Matsouka's VS Nanase and Yamazaki. Losers have to do whatever the winners tell them to do," He gave a small suggestive wink to Haru who stayed straight faced but with a miniscule blush.

"Ew don't put us in the middle of your sick sex game," Gou shuddered, then gasped looking over to the children to make sure they didn't hear. The twins were high fiving while Tsubasa hit nearly all the pins, then they engulfed him into a hug, completely unaware.

Sousuke hung his head, he might be a little rusty but he had been a pretty good bowler growing up and if he remembered correctly, Gou was not. At all. Rin and Haru had nothing to lose, they were married and if either of them won then they would probably just be doing whatever the other told them to do anyway. He chanced a glance at Gou who was scolding Rin off on 'their side' of the lane. If he won what would he tell her to do?

Make her go on a date with him?

Make her kiss him again?

Everything that came to mind was too low for him to even consider. He didn't want to have to make her do anything.

But the stakes were set and he had no choice but to play the game.

"The scores will be set on average between the two teams, and then set on three games which will be essentially be best two out of three," Rin explained, "If a team manages to win in the first two games then the third will be just for fun, or we could switch up the teams and see how that goes. Either way. Let the games begin!" He ended dramatically.

Gou sighed and they played a small game of rock paper scissors to decide the order.

1st Haru

2nd Rin

3rd Sousuke

4th Gou

Rin pulled Gou aside, "Okay I remember Sousuke being a good bowler but so am I. Haru is alright, keeps up at least."

"Rin," Gou interrupted.

"I wonder if Mizu and Sakura will start liking bowling," Rin continued on like she hadn't said anything.

"Rin," She tried again.

"Tsubasa might become a good player too one day."

"Rin."

"Don't worry we will win, then you can get Sousuke to do whatever you want-

"Rin! I don't know how to bowl!" Gou nearly screamed.

Rin hung his mouth open and the girl looked over to the opposing team with embarrassment.

"Then Sousuke will tell you what you have to do?" Rin asked dumbly.

Gou nodded, "Thanks for this little outing, it'll be fun," She said sarcastically.

Halfway through the second game Rin and Gou had started to accept defeat. The first game was over almost as soon as it started when Sousuke got a strike and Gou's three balls went straight into the gutter. She began to grow frustrated and looked over to the kids' side and longed for the barriers to be on her lane.

Thankfully no one was making fun of her skills and Haru had even helped her with her form when Rin had gotten irritated at her inexperience during the first round. That was all over now. Gou's top score was 32, Rin ended with 96, Haru had 94 and Sousuke had 111. Gou begged them not to calculate the actually average and to just say that team Haru/Sousuke had won.

Rin sighed in defeat, "Okay Sousuke, I just have one request." Sousuke looked over at him curiously, "Don't make my sister do anything weird."

Both Sousuke and Gou blushed and avoided making eye contact with each other, "O-of course not," He stammered in reply.

"Daddy!" All three children yelled at the same time and all three dads looked over at them, "We're hungry!"

Haru, Rin, and Sousuke hung their heads and nodded. Gou laughed at the parents who went over to see what they wanted to eat. The bowling alley had fries and pizza but that was about it.

"I should take Tsubasa home," Sousuke said while picking up the little boy, "He could use a nap."

Sakura and Mizu whined but shut their mouths when Rin threatened them with a nap. "Don't worry you guys, Tsubasa will come over again," Sousuke reassured them.

Gou smiled and waved as they left.

"So who won?" She questioned the remaining kids who shrugged in response.

**Hi again guys! Hope you liked this! **

**I'm going to say maybe 2 more chapters until this is finished, and like I said you can ask me for some one shots and I'm sure I'll get around to them, try to PM me though. **

**If you DO like Haikyuu! but are not in need of a one shot then keep a look out for a story that I may be posting soon (it's already over 20,000 words) and support me there.**

**FINALLY, I hope you have a great day/night**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Time to get pumped up! This is the last chapter! Hope you really enjoyed this story, it was a lot of fun writing it. I'll update a bonus chapter in a few days but other that that this is done.**

**So thank you to all my reviews and follows/favourites and readers I couldn't have done it without you (this would've been forever a one shot)**

**Thanks again guys and enjoy the final chapter of "He was there for her"**

**~PrincessNoodle**

* * *

Weeks had gone and passed and Gou could see the difference in Tsubasa. She took pride in being the one who helped him understand his situation and it was that day that she knew it was the last session they would have.

Nearing the end, before Sousuke came in she sat Tsubasa down in front of her desk and took a seat herself. She looked over the desk and gave him a smile.

"Tsubasa-chan, I think you've done really well in the last few months, don't you?" He nodded enthusiastically, "And you know how to handle and understand your feelings right?" He nodded again, "What do you think about this being your last time here?"

He looked at her and then down towards his dangling feet, "Was I bad?"

"Of course not! You were the best!" She smiled over her desk and got him to grin back at her, "But don't you think that other little kids need my help too?" He nodded slowly, "But you'll be able to come back here if you need too. How does that sound?"

"I don't want to go," He said slowly, "But I think kids need you."

She stepped around her desk and held her arms open for him to jump into.

Sousuke walked in and watched in slight confusion as Gou and Tsubasa hugged. Gou felt like she could cry, she loved this little guy and it was really tearing her apart knowing that he was going to be leaving. She took a few slow breaths before opening her eyes which fell onto Sousuke.

"Tsubasa why don't you take a seat with your dad and then we can all talk together."

He complied and sat on Sousuke's lap while Gou made her way around the desk once more.

"Well, it has been an eventful past few months and I believe that Tsubasa is done with his therapy," She said calmly. "That of course is up to you, I'm just giving you my input. He is adjusting nicely to living with you. And now accepts that his mother has left him and that it's okay because he has you." She smiled as Tsubasa hugged Sousuke, "I think he has made amazing progress and of course if he has anymore need for therapy then he is always welcome."

He looked to Tsubasa and then back to Gou, "If that's what you feel then I'll take your word." Sousuke paused somewhat awkwardly, "He does seem better. I think you did a good job and I'm really grateful."

_"Tsubasa can't be in therapy forever, after he's done with his therapy then Gou is free to date you, if she so chooses to."_

Gou dismissed them and Tsubasa ran out of the room while Sousuke lingered by her desk.

Gou tried her best to ignore him, ever since they kissed and went out on that non-date bowling she had tried her best to act professional, detached. However, to put it simply, it wasn't working out too well. She wanted to kiss him again and go on dates and take Tsubasa out with them only to fall into bed together at the end of a long day and sleep. She shook her head and continued shoving various folders into her bag. She chanced a glance and met Sousuke's eye and saw Tsubasa run back into the room.

The father picked him up and nodded, giving him a que, "Matsouka-san?"

Grateful for the reason to look at the two of them she straightened and gave a genuine smile to the boy, "Yes?"

He fidgeted for a fraction of a second before blurting out his next words, "Please would you come over to my house and stay with my daddy?" She blushed madly and Tsubasa did too but didn't back down, "Please? You make him happy."

Gou gave a sly look to Sousuke who blushed at his son's last words, that wasn't in the script.

"Is this my punishment for losing at bowling?"

Sousuke set Tsubasa down on the chair, "No, you can say no and give me all those reasons that you've been giving me so far and I'll accept them and we can just be mutual friends of Rin and Haru's. But," He paused, "Rin made a good point when he said that you can't be Tsubasa's therapist forever and when you aren't anymore then you're free to fall for me like I've fallen for you." He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed sort of way and looked to the side, "If you want."

Before he had a chance to turn his head again he felt Gou's body against his as she wrapped him in a hug, "I would love to go out with you," She smiled and then looked at Tsubasa, "It may take a while for me to be able to stay with your daddy forever, but I'll try my best, okay?" He nodded vigorously and threw his arms around her neck.

Gou looked up at Sousuke who already had his eyes on her and as she closed in for a kiss he pulled her closer.

From the doorway a little squeal was heard and Gou immediately broke away to see Yanako standing there with a file brought up to her face as she hid her grin.

"Um- Y-Yanako-san! This isn't what it looks like!" Gou stammered. Yanako put her hands on her hips and gave her a look that said 'don't lie to me' and Gou knew she was busted. "Okay let me at least explain first, Sousuke is an old friend and today is the last day of Tsubasa's therapy and I just got so caught up in Sousuke's confession-

"You don't need to explain anything to me!" Yanako exclaimed once she realized Gou thought she was in trouble, "I'm just so happy you finally found someone! I've known you for the entire year you've been working here, I've read about your work during university and never once has it or you mentioned any sort of romantic interest and I'm just so happy!"

Gou breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good," Was the only thing her brain allowed her to think.

Sousuke smiled and pecked her on the cheek to which she blushed and Tsubasa hid his face, peeking out from behind his fingers.

"Okay you two, get a room. Gou, I'll see you tomorrow for all the details. You owe me," Yanako winked at them all and then sauntered out after leaving the file on her desk back to reception.

That night to Gou's own surprise she did follow Sousuke home and she did spend the night, and the night after that and the night after that and the night after that.

* * *

A year later Sousuke asked her to marry him and she couldn't have been more happy to say yes.

They got married in a small church in September, Rin and Haru stood with Sousuke and Yanako held Gou's bouquet and practically cried through the whole thing. Tsubasa and Sakura were the ring bearers and Mizu was the flower girl. Gou's mom sat in front with an empty chair reserved for where Mr. Matsouka would've sat.

Rin and Haru had surprised Gou and invited Nagisa, Rei and Makoto. It was hard to believe she hadn't seen them in years as she began lecturing them how to improve their lifestyles again. ("You need more protein!" "Yours is all meat!" "What… What are you even eating, Nagisa?)

The entire time they were together Sousuke never brought up that one thing that he could make her do until their wedding night.

Gou's mother had taken Tsuabsa for the night as Sousuke and Gou intended to have a traditional wedding night in the honeymoon suite of a fancy hotel. Gou shimmied out of the long wedding dress so she stood in just her underwear and strapless tank top. She carefully picked it up and hung it on a hanger in the closet. Gou was glad to get it off of her but she knew she had loved wearing it.

Sousuke stepped back in the room from the bathroom while loosening his tie only to stop in his tracks when he saw how beautiful she was. Sure her hair wasn't as perfect as when she walked down the aisle and her makeup was beginning to crease ever so slightly under her eyes and in the fold of her eye lid but just standing there, knowing she was all his and he was all hers, Sousuke just couldn't help but stride over to pick her up.

"Hello my beautiful bride," He whispered in her ear and she playfully hit him. He set her down on the bed tenderly and kissed her, "I'm so happy I found you again."

Gou kissed him back as he crawled over her. Surprisingly he laid down beside her, noses gently touching, "Remember when we went bowling with Rin and Haru and the kids?"

Gou rolled her eyes, "I try not to, I played to most embarrassing game of my life."

Sousuke chuckled, "Yes you did, and I won something. You have to do any one thing I say."

Gou frowned, "This really isn't the time to ask me to do something weird," She warned.

"No nothing like that. I just have one request." He kissed her softly again, "I want you to love me for the rest of our days, and I promise to do the same."

Gou hugged and pressed her body into his while nodding, "Of course, isn't that what we just told each other in front of 50 people?"

"I know but I would rather be able to kiss you whenever I want while I said that." He admitted and landed a soft peck on her cheek.

* * *

Gou cried when it was Tsubasa's first day of school and when he first called her 'mom'. She cried when she first saw the pregnancy test saying she was finally going to have a baby. She cried when she surprised Sousuke by stringing a bunch of pink and blue balloons around the house with Tsubasa's help to tell him he was going to be a daddy again.

Gou smiled when Tsuabsa brought his first friend home from kindergarten and she made them snacks to eat in his room. She smiled when Sousuke told her he loved her. She smiled when Tsubasa kissed her baby belly and said hi to his little sister. She smiled when Sousuke held their daughter when Gou was simply too tired to.

Gou and Sousuke had their ups and downs but neither was happier than when they were with each other.

* * *

**Well, that's the end**

**One more bonus chapter after this and then its done.**

**I'm pretty sad but you guys have been such good followers and reviewers and just readers in general so thank you :)**

**For the almost last time**

**Happy reading**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	8. Chapter 8- Bonus

**Bonus! (For C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only because she brought up a good point about those Mikoshiba brothers, to be completely honest I'm not so good at focusing on a lot of characters so I tend to leave them out)**

* * *

Gou's baby shower was a little, different. She was very much pregnant, overwhelmed and Sousuke had to cover something at work so she was left in the hands of Rin and Haru (and the kids). She was doing well, Tsubasa was making sure he brought her anything she wanted. So far it was just the 6 of them in the living room of Gou and Sousuke's new house.

Slowly people began to trickle in and of course they all ran to Gou and touched her belly. The little baby didn't like too much noise as Gou noticed more people coming in.

Yanako was the first and took the spot right next to Gou after dropping off her oversized present with Haru.

"Who's the cute quiet one?"

"My brother's husband."

Yanako snapped her fingers, "Damn."

The next ones to come in were Nagisa and Rei. Gou held her belly protectively as Nagisa barreled over.

"Gou-chan! Gou-chan! How are you feeling?" He practically yelled. The baby kicked Gou nearly straight in the ribs making her wince.

"Hey Nagisa you should probably keep it down," Rei mentioned and Yanako agreed.

"Most of the time babies don't like sudden noises and tend to accidentally hurt the mother in their discomfort." Nagisa finally noticed someone other than Gou and beamed at Yanako.

"Wow you're really smart! Who're you?"

"Yanako, I work with Gou. I blame my three sisters for my extensive knowledge of pregnancy and you are?"

"Nagisa!" He introduced and then pulled Rei over by the arm cuddling him, "And this is my boyfriend Rei."

Rin walked in with snacks and noticed Nagisa getting extra close to Gou so he pulled him back by his shirt, "Be careful with my sister."

"I'm hurt that you would think that I would ever hurt Gou," Nagisa pouted.

"What about that time you pushed her in the pool?"

He groaned, "That was an accident!"

Gou simply smiled and put a hand on her belly, rubbing gently. Tsubasa brought her a little sandwich with the thought of 'Maybe the baby is hungry'.

Mizu and Sakura were playing off to the side and shaking the present boxes to figure out what they could possibly be.

It was sort of a relief to see Makoto walk in next, he was quiet and considerate and never failed to put Nagisa in line. He leaned over her to give Gou a hug and Yanako nudged her arm.

"Straight?"

Gou shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Good enough for me." She said before walked up and introducing herself.

The next people to ring the door bell, Gou didn't think she would ever see again.

"Seijuro!" Gou yelled in surprise as he walked in the living room. His younger brother popped up behind him causing Gou to feel the need to actually get up. "Momotaro!"

She awkwardly pulled them into a group hug with her baby making them bend over.

"Wow Gou! You look," Momo paused, "Well, pregnant."

Seijuro nudged him in the ribs, "That was stupid."

Before they could get in a fight Gou began crying.

"Awe, what did you guys do?!" Nagisa asked loudly before hugging Gou.

Both the Mikoshiba's looked at her in alarm, Seijuro relaxing after a moment but Momo still on red alert.

Haru went over and put an arm around her, completely used to Gou's outbursts by now.

"I'm pretty sure that's just hormones," Seijuro commented and then slapped Momo on the back. "When you finally have a wife and she's pregnant then you have to deal with that all the time."

Gou nodded and tried to stop crying, "Does that mean you're married, Seijuro?"

He grinned, "Yup! Around two years ago we tied the knot, she's wonderful. Had a boy last year and now we are expecting a girl within the next few months." Momo nudged him to get him out of his 'dad' mode, "She helped me pick out the gift actually so it should be useful."

Gou smiled, "That's great, you should bring her over here sometime. The kids can have a playdate. Tsubasa?"

He was at her side in an instant, "Ya, mom?"

Gou loved it when he called her mom, she felt as if he was all hers. "This is Sousuke's first child, Tsubasa. Five years old and ready to be a big brother in about 2 weeks."

Seijuro leaned down to say hi and Momo followed suit. In the end Tsubasa grabbed Momo's hand and rushed him over to Sakura and Mizu, dubbing him the cool guy.

She laughed but suddenly Gou felt a pain, "Whoa!" She said out of the blue and suddenly all eyes were on her. It passed in the next second and she looked confused at her stomach, "What was that?"

"A contraction?" Seijuro asked in a slight panic.

"W-what do we do?" Momo squeaked out from the floor beside the kids.

Gou waved him off, "No, probably those fake contractions that happen around this time. Did your wife get any?"

"Braxton hicks contractions? No, she went straight into labor."

Gou laughed, "Well that can't happen, Sousuke isn't here." She felt another, this time stronger and she held her breath.

Rin was over as soon as Seijuro called, "What, what's happening?"

"I _think_ Gou's going into labor."

Momo began to panic and Rin paled, "Uh, Haru?" When Haru walked up to them front the kitchen Rin leaned in close, "We think Gou is going into labor."

Haru looked at him in shock and then at Gou whose face was twisted in slight pain. He hurried over and helped her sit down, "Do you have your bag packed?"

Gou nodded, "But we didn't plan everything yet," She looked down at her stomach, "You were supposed to give us two more weeks."

Haru nodded and gestured to Yanako to come over, "Well she wants to come now." Once the blonde was close he told her of the situation.

She gasped and clapped her hands excitedly, "Do you have your bag?"

"She has most of it packed but not all, can you double check it?"

Yanako saluted, "Yes, sir."

Gou hadn't seen Haru ever take charge before but as another contraction hit she was grateful someone had their head on straight. Haru gave her his hand as another hit.

"Don't hold your breath. Remember your classes," Haru reminded and Gou finally let out air and tried to take a steady breath in.

"This really hurts," Gou said, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, "I want Sousuke."

Rin immediately took out his phone and dialed his number.

Sousuke was swamped at work, trying to rack up as many vacation days as possible to help out at home. So he took the chance for this Saturday work day and was surprisingly in the zone. Everything was going well, even if he did wish he was at home for the baby shower he knew that Rin and Haru would take care of Gou for him. It was kind of annoying when he was thrown off his rhythm to his ringtone going off loudly. He gritted his teeth but he began to get confused when he saw Rin's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Finally you answer! Gou is in labor!"

He stood from his desk so fast he hit it and a stack of papers swayed to the ground, he looked at them in annoyance before getting back to the problem at hand, "Are you sure?"

"Would you like to ask her?" Rin didn't wait for an answer before passing the phone to his sister.

"S-Sousuke?" She asked once the contraction was over.

He winced at the pain in her voice, "It's me. How are feeling?"

"Really bad, she really wants to come out."

Yanako appeared at the stairs holding the suitcase and a pillow in the air, "It's done!"

"Yanako finished the packing, we are going to the hospital right away. Are you going to make it?"

Sousuke looked at the papers on the floor once more, his boss was going to kill him but he would understand. "Of course I'll be there. Just go to the hospital and tell Rin to keep me updated, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Gou groaned and soon the voice was Rin's again, "We have to go."

"Don't let anything happen before I get there. Text me everything."

"Will do," Rin confirmed before hanging up.

Sousuke was like a tornado rushing around his desk picking up papers and stacking them neatly again. He paged one of his buddies and asked him to explain to the supervisor, then pleaded for him to take some of the work if he had time.

"Of course, just go, man! Your baby is about to be born and you're standing here worrying about paper work?"

That was all Sousuke needed to hear before he rushed out, and down the hall towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Gou you need to stay calm," Haru said for the billionth time. "Sousuke will make it."

She had since crushed his hand and moved onto Rin's.

They somehow got her down to the garage where her car was and then loaded her into the backseat. Nagisa, Rei and Makoto stayed behind to watch the kids who were fairly upset that they didn't get to go. Especially Tsubasa, but they were reassured that they would see her right after she had the baby.

Seijuro and Momo stayed behind to help out for a bit. Momo played with the kids and Nagisa while Seijuro and Makoto took it upon themselves to clean up the house.

"It's a shame she didn't get to open any presents," Makoto commented as they both washed the dishes.

"Ya, that was always my wife's favorite part. I guess everyone likes getting presents though. Anything she got she would squeal over and say 'Look how small this is!' and shove it in my face, as if I wasn't already marveling at it."

"Gou would probably do the same thing."

Gou and Rin sat in the back while Haru drove and Yanako was seated beside him.

"How much longer?" Gou asked tensely.

"Just a couple more minutes, we just need to drive around to the maternity side. Then we can drop you and Rin off and we will park the car and bring the suitcases. Don't worry, you just go have a baby."

Gou nodded, thankful for Yanako's presence.

Rin slid out of the backseat as quickly as possible when the car stopped and ran around to the other side to help Gou out. They heard the car speed off and just before walking in through the door Gou felt liquid running down her legs under the sundress she was wearing.

Stopping in her tracks she surprised Rin, "I- I think," She paused looked down and blushing, "I think my water just broke."

Rin grabbed her hand again, "That means she's almost here, we need to go get you checked in."

Rin decided to run on ahead and get everything straightened out by the time she walked up behind him. They asked if she wanted to sit in a wheelchair and to Rin's surprise she declined. They took her to a private room and paged her doctor who was there in a flash.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Less than two minutes," A nurse replied.

She looked at Gou, "You're doing great, only a little bit longer and she'll be here. Where's Sousuke?"

"He had to work but he should be here any minute," Rin answered, "I'm her brother."

"Good to meet you brother, if you don't mind would you get washed up and stand here?" She pointed to the spot right next to her and he complied. "We are just going to take Gou to get changed and a little cleaned up, looks like your water made a bit of a mess."

She supported Gou by the elbow and walked her into the connecting bathroom. Once Gou got out again Yanako and Haru burst into the room with the suitcase.

"We're here! Here's the stuff!" Yanako breathed, "So many stairs."

Rin looked at Haru for an explanation, "The elevators were full of patients."

Gou nearly screamed as another ripped through her.

"Unfortunately it's too late for an epidural, you're coming along fast, Gou. Where's husband?" She asked one of the extras in the room who began calling and texting him. The doctor helped Gou onto the bed and redirected Rin to stand by her feet. "While we finish setting everything up you're going to stand there and make sure if a baby starts coming out, you tell us and you support her."

Rin paled and felt faint, "W-What?" But she had already left to grab some more supplies.

Yanako began washing up and Haru followed her lead, clapping Rin on the shoulder.

Gou tried to kept her legs closed, "Rin, I would rather you didn't look unless you really had to."

Rin nodded, "That feeling's mutual."

Another one hit her and she curled her toes at its force and Yanako remembered something.

"Socks." Everyone stared at her with varying degrees of confusion. "Sorry, I just remembered that while your feet are up like that they can get really uncomfortable if they are uncovered. So," She said while opening the suitcase, "Socks are an essential item to have." She pulled out a pair of fuzzy looking knee socks and put them on Gou.

"Sousuke is parking." Haru said.

Gou let the relief wash over her and the doctor rushed in again this time with a small table and bin with a variety of things in it.

"Sousuke will be here in 5 minutes," Gou told her.

"Good, alright well these rooms do have a capacity so once he gets here at least one of you will need to leave.

Rin and Haru volunteered in the end, Yanako would probably be more useful than they were but they assured Gou that they would be sitting right outside the room.

Sousuke ran in completely breathless. Rin and Haru both grabbed him by the arm and flung him to Gou's side where she held his hand.

"Where have you been?"

He kissed her slightly sweaty forehead, "I made it here as fast as I could."

"Okay daddy, you're going to have to wash up right away," The doctor said while Gou yelled into her contraction, "Baby is coming soon."

Yanako stayed by her head chanting the breathing patterns to her and Sousuke was taken down to her feet.

"She's crowning," The doctor said, "Gou you need to do a really big push to get the shoulders through."

After one particularly painful sounding push Gou began breathing heavily and Yanako clapped. She pushed the hair out of Gou's sweaty face.

"She's here."

The nurses took her briefly to wash her up and clip the umbilical cord closed. Sousuke kissed Gou on the forehead lovingly and she finally smiled.

"And here's your baby girl. Do we have a name yet?" One of the nurses asked while handing her to Gou.

"Kimi," Both Gou and Sousuke breathed.

The only thing the new mother wanted to do was sleep but she kept her eyes open looking at her daughter. She opened her eyes slightly to reveal the grey blue most babies had and on her head was a tuff of dark hair, too thin to see what color it was in the dim lighting.

"She's perfect," Gou said while nuzzling her head. Then she moved to let Sousuke hold her.

Yanako opened the door to inform the new uncles of the arrival. They all rushed in to see Sousuke holding a tiny bundle of blankets. Rin broke out in tears and Haru rolled his eyes throwing an arm around him and moving him closer.

Kimi looked even smaller than she was because of Sousuke's broad shoulders but she only weighed 7.2 ounces and 21 inches long. Sousuke gave her up to Rin once he stopped crying.

"Forever the emotional one," Gou commented, "I'm so glad you guys are here."

Rin softly bounced her, he hadn't been near a newborn since Gou so he had very little idea what he was doing. Kimi reached an arm out and Rin instinctively put his finger into her teeny hand.

"Haru, Haru look," Rin whispered while walking over to him, "She's holding my hand. She's so cute."

Haru cracked a smile while he held Kimi making everyone smile. "She really is cute," He looked at the new parents, "You did well."

Yanako was taking pictures of them all holding her so when it was her turn she gave the phone to Gou to look through the photos.

"Oh aren't you just a perfect little thing?" She cooed, "Aunt Yanako is going to spoil you so much."

"Who is going to grab the kids?" Gou asked, "It's nearly 7, I wonder how everyone's doing."

Rin checked his phone, "I haven't gotten anything."

Eventually Haru and Rin left the hospital to get the three kids and relieve the makeshift babysitters.

* * *

Rin dialed Makoto when they got to the lobby.

"Hello?"

"It's Rin, we are coming back to get Tsubasa-

"Did Gou have the baby?!"

"Yes-

A collective cheer was heard on the line and Rin began to get irritated from being cut off so often.

"We are coming to get the kids now, okay?"

There was a silence and Rin wondered if they had hung up before finally a voice spoke again, "We can bring them there, no point in you leaving and then us going over there anyway."

Rin stopped Haru from walking any further, "Okay I guess. Make sure the child lock is on the doors with Mizu and Sakura. And their seatbelts! Tsubasa has trouble sometimes."

"No problem, we'll get there."

By the time everyone was piling into the room Gou was taking a nap so Sousuke had to take the lead and show them Kimi. Everyone coddled her and Makoto was the first to hold her.

Sousuke was talking with Momo outside about being quiet, and also catching up as they hadn't seen each other since Sousuke's third year. Seijuro came up behind Momo surprising him and Sousuke nearly fainted because 'There are two of you?!'

When they walked back in Gou was awake and Nagisa was sitting beside her on the bed while she supervised him holding Kimi. Rei downright refused saying she was way too small to be trusted in his arms but when he saw Nagisa gently rocking her he broke down and sat beside him.

Momo had to do the same thing, sit next to Gou ask she directed him on how to hold her, but it was less nerve-wracking because she knew he had held his new born nephew. Seijuro held her like an expert, trading daddy information with Sousuke.

Yanako had strategically taken the kids down to the cafeteria to grab some dinner, saying she also needed their help to bring food up to their guests.

Once all the kids were back Gou was holding Kimi again and the kids ran up to their respective dads to give them the treats they had picked out for each of them.

"Tsubasa?" The young boy was at Gou's side in an instant, "You can climb up on the bed and see your new sister now."

He excitedly crawled up beside her and Gou moved some of the blankets so he could see her face. She was still pretty pink and a little bit wrinkly. "She's cute, kind of like an alien."

Gou laughed, "Do you wanna hold her?"

He nodded vigorously as he sat down with his legs swinging off the bed. Sousuke stood in front of him to make sure Kimi was secure but he did it surprisingly well. Her head was supported and she didn't cry.

"Wow, what an amazing big brother you are," Gou commented. Tsubasa grinned and then showed Mizu and Sakura who had their turns after.

After everyone had gone and Kimi was taken to infant care Gou was finally beginning to rest, Sousuke sitting beside her with Tsubasa sleeping on his lap.

"That Seijuro is a good guy, we should have him over for dinner," Sousuke commented.

Gou chuckled, "He is, I met him during Rin's time at Samezuka, before you went there. He's nice, a little too nice before." Sousuke gave her a questioning look, "He used to have a crush on me, the same as Momo."

"What?!"

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. This fic is officially done.**

**Keep an eye out for any other fics I decide to write in the future and thanks for stickin' around for so long with this one**

**A BIG thanks too all my readers, reviewers, favs, and followers, wouldn't have done it without you**

**~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
